1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high voltage supplies, and more particularly to more than one regulated high voltage supply from a single high voltage winding of a transformer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a flyback transformer to produce a single high voltage output for the anode of a cathode ray tube is well-established. However, for special requirements, such as for dynamic focusing as described in co-pending United States patent application, Ser. No. 614,613 entitled "CRT Astigmatism Correction Apparatus with Stored Correction Values" filed May 29, 1984 by Conrad J. Odenthal and Barry A. McKibben, a regulated intermediate high voltage supply is desired. Merely adding a second flyback transformer high voltage supply has the disadvantage of increased space requirements as well as increased cost.